eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:What Dreams May Come
Loremaster Verdandi tells me, "I'm sorry, but the prayer shawls of the coldain are a very personal affair, not something we discuss with anybody who walks in off the dock. You shall have to show a true interest in our city and our cause before you can expect to share in our private traditions." I am guessing this means there is a minimum Thurgardin faction level needed. --Sigrdrifa 21:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't gotten there yet, but the Prerequisites already notes a +40K faction need with the Forgemasters of Thurgadin.... -- Mysterious drake 23:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Helpful Hints Creating the Summoning Crystals is without a doubt the hardest thing I have ever done. 12 minutes is not much time since the combines are very slow. The events come in bunches extremely fast, then pause for a random time. 2 tips I found to keep from going crazy: * After your first failed attempt, you still know the recipe. Start the first crystal before starting the timer. Just before completing it, talk to Tora and start the timer. This gives you a 2-3 minute head start. **This is the BEST. TIP. EVER! (And for the record I tried it making five in advance and it does not work, you have to hail her before you finish the first one) * Using a Potion of Progress really speeds this up now. I did it in 4 minutes. If you are not using a potion, you will use 95% of the time allotted even with advance making one. * Bring a Portable Crafting Station, mats and fuel with you so you can craft while waiting for the timer to run out. ::I believe this tip about a portable crafting station refers to how to waste time if you fail and are waiting for the timer to count down. You do not need to bring a portable station or any materials otherwise. I just wanted to clarify so that people don't think they need to bring anything with them to the Glacial Cave other than the Runed Coldain Prayer Shawl you crafted. --Arcturys August 12, 2011 *Because of the way that the crystals are asynchronously used from their crafting (meaning you can craft all of them THEN place all of them), it is CONFIRMED that you CAN use the Mass Production skill to create all 5 crystals in 1 craft, then use them for the updates. No, it is no longer true that you can use mass production. If you try, you get an update that says you created 5 crystals, but only one appears in your inventory. It is still the case that you can craft 5 crystals and then place 5, so just use a grey Potion of Innovation and craft as many as you can before it runs out. Using the potion each craft was completed in one round.for me, so I could craft all 5 using just one potion. Mass production (gloves) worked for me June 21, 2015. Yep worked for me as well on June 22, 2015 without the gloves just Mass Production from AA, you initially get no update but you get 5 crystals in your bags and then clicking 5 times on the table puts them all there and finishes the timed part On October 13, 2015, I mass produced all five in thirty seconds. Sabershadowkat (talk) 18:15, October 13, 2015 (UTC) April 4th, 2016. Something must have changed. I did it on 6 different characters, all under 3 minutes, except when I died (yes it's still very lethal) then it took 4 minutes. 8 minutes to spare on every char, no special prep I just went for it. - Erinz, HOF. A quick video of the final steps of the quest, can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahongSvZck4 More helpful hints The tips below are excellent; I wish the person that posted the them had signed it so I knew who to thank. I've completed it six times now with always more than 5 minutes left on the clock. --Arcturys August 12, 2011 Arcturys, that would have been me (Jayne/Fille) :) Glad they helped you out! -- Jaeyne I used the above user's advice on pre-crafting a crystal at the Summoning Crystal stage of the quest then hailing Tora before it was finished on the last line, but after running four toons through in one day, here's what I learned and what to do in what order: *When you go into the cave, gather the components off the table next to Tora right away. I took two of everything, so harvested twice. *Hail Tora, put the cloak on the table by clicking the table. *Hail Tora again to get the recipe, but do NOT continue in the dialogue until you scribe the recipe from your bags and start crafting one of the crystals to almost completion (you do not have to fail the timer to start early, once you have the recipe, just click your recipe book,find the recipe and begin crafting). *Be SURE to finish the dialogue with Tora BEFORE you complete the first crystal you're making. I tested it out by pre-making five crystals and the quest won't update. It only works if you finish the dialogue (about another 5 seconds of clicking) before you finish the first crystal. I waited until it was 3/4 of the way through the last line of the crafting recipe process then completed the dialogue with Tora. *After each crystal is completed, click the table to add the Coldain, then proceed to next one. Clicking the table consumes about 3 seconds of your time, but in my opinion easier than trying to click five times at the end of the crafting process. If you see a fail, STOP the combine rather then die. It's a lot faster, and you can immediately restart without having to run back up to the firepit. If you pre-make one of the crystals 3/4 of the way through before you start the initial crafting timed process, you gain a luxurious 3 extra minutes, which makes doing this infintely easier. Oddly enough, I found my scholars had a harder time of this than my outfitters, but it could have just been tired. My outfitters both got it on the first try, my scholars took multiple tries to complete. UPDATE 01/22/14 I just did this yesterday on 9 alts...I was able to make all 5 stones BEFORE starting the timer, and I got the updates on all 5 placements. Complete Guide to the Final Event (Glacial Cave) The above tips are very helpful, but when I first read through I was feeling very nervous about this whole thing. Turns out there's no need for that. When you do this final event of the quest (the crafting portion inside the Glacial Cave), if you can just relax and avoid any distractions, you'll do fine and wonder what all the fuss was about. So here's a cleaned up, precise, stress-free guide to this event. *1. When you first enter the Glacial Cave, click just once on each of the 4 containers on the table. These are all the ingredients you'll need. Now stand between the firepit and the table. *2. Hail Tora. She will tell you to place the shawl on the table; click "Okay" and then click the table for an update. *3. Hail Tora again, tell her "How do I make those?" and then STOP! Leave Tora's dialogue hanging for a moment. She just gave you the recipe, so scribe it. *4. Click on the firepit next to Tora. This will open a tradeskill window. Begin creating a crystal. *5. When you get about halfway through the 4th stage of crafting progress (the bottom row), continue Tora's dialogue by telling her "All right... I'm ready to begin now." This will start the 12-minute timer, but you are already about done with your first one, which will save you a lot of time. *6. After each crystal you make, click the table to place it and your quest will update. :Note: The important thing is to not miss any counters. Not only will they kill you if you miss one, it will cost you a lot of time. So just stay focused, calm, and free of distractions. :Note: The important thing to focus on is Progress (the right 3 abilities). Durability does not drop very fast, but if it starts getting close to losing a tier of durability, spam the left 3 counter abilities once. That's usually all it takes to completely (or nearly) restore durability. If you follow this, you should have no problem at all finishing with plenty of time to spare, even on your first attempt. I started out nervous, but this is actually far easier than everyone makes it out to be. I just completed 6 shawls today: carpenter, tailor, alchemist, armorer, weaponsmith and jeweler - and each completed the Glacial Cave portion in only one attempt. That covers all three crafting archetypes, and I can say with certainty that no class had it any easier or tougher than the others. Just follow this guide and you'll have that shawl in no time! --Arcturys August 12, 2011 The Most Helpful Hint The Trade-skill Apprentice potion that temporarily increases progress by 1,000 is without a doubt the best thing to bring along to this quest. With a couple of them, I was able to craft several of the crystals in 20-30 seconds each, leaving plenty of time for the remaining ones. Or if you had like twenty of these potions you could just make a Crystal, use a potion, make a Crystal, use a potion, Rinse repeat 5 times. This will take you about 3 min to make them all!!! 20:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) confused So on this quest I have to have a sage a carpenter an armorer etc etc and run each one through this quest to advance to make the crystals? I just cant do my tailor (which is my trade) recipe? I am confused can some one please help. Swill :For the combines you need all 9 crafting classes, originally this quest was meaned to done with commission crafting from other players who got the recipe (they don't have to be on the quest when you need it). :It can be possible that you use the shared bank to transfer the items to alts and craft it with them, but some of the items are prolly "no-trade", so you still will need the help of other players to complete the 9 crafts. :-- 18:58, September 28, 2018 (UTC)